Kakuzu's Crush
by BeingCapricious
Summary: Kakuzu is a grown man that falls for a teen girl that captured his attention. Hidan calls him a Pedophile. Itachi and Kisame are amused, Deidara gives advice and Sasori enjoys the show. Will she fall for him too? Why is he jealous of Kiba? Who will stand in the way of their love? Will Hidan ever be polite? Kakuzu x OC, OC x Kiba. Couples like SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Red Hair, Green Eyes

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakuzu's thoughts are in this font : _**Kakuzu Thoughts's**_

Kakuzu wasn't the average 35 year old man. He stood approximately at 6 ft 3 with dark tan skin that was covered in stitch-like tattoo's, even at each corner of his mouth. His face was rather handsome and he had acid green eyes that practically glowed all the time. He had long black hair that practically cascaded down his back yet it never bothered him as he would hold it back with a hair tie on occasions.

Kakuzu worked as an accountant for the Uchia corporation in Konoha. In his office , he wore a black business suit with a green tie the color if his eyes with black shoes, sitting at his desk with his pre-lunch coffee. He groaned as he checked the finances of the business. The corp was making a lot of profit as usual but a lot of money was being spent on fancy new office equipment. _**Expensive…**__. _

"Kakuzu!" a silver haired man wearing a similar suit but with a purple tie barged into his office. Kakuzu let out an irritated groan. "What is it now Hidan?" he asked the silvered haired man who decided to use his desk as a seat. "Happy to see u too buddy" he grinned. Kakuzu gave him a cold glare. "So anyway u heading out for lunch or what I'm fucking starving!" he complained. "Get your own lunch," Kakuzu pushed him off his desk. Hidan pouted, "But I'm fucking starving! And the Uchiha bitch won't let me out of here until I finish his stupid paperwork!" he complained. "Too bad," kakuzu said stacking the account records in order. "So you're just gonna let me starve? After all we've been through together and this is what I get in return?!" Hidan protested. "Not my problem" said Kakuzu who was placing the records in the office cabinet.

Hidan refused to back down and spent the next ten minutes pestering him to get him lunch. Kakuzu felt like murdering the purple eyed man as he fought off the headache that was forming. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and threw a chair at Hidan, breaking it in the process. Though he felt pain, Hidan got up like normal with a grin on his face. " You stupid motherfucker! Shut the fuck up! Look what you made me do that chair was expensive!" Kakuzu yelled gripping Hidan's shirt. Hidan smirked, "I'll go away if you get me lunch." If looks could kill Hidan would have been in fiery hell. "Fine! But you better not bother me for the rest of the day and you're paying to replace that chair!" he yelled. Hidan nodded in agreement and Kakuzu let him go to retrieve his car keys and headed out the door.

"Get me a beer and a large pizza!" Hidan shouted behind him as he left the office shutting the door harshly. He muttered obscene languages on his way out the building signing the roll book next to a sleeping Zestsu before walking out to his black 2011 bmw 3-series. He chirped the keys, hopped in his vehicle and took off. He turned on the mp3 and let the sounds of his slipknot album roar throughout his vehicle as he bumped his head to the lyrics. In his head he debated on which food outlet to purchase from. Hidan said he wanted beer and pizza but the closest pizza place was at least an 45minutes away and he didn't feel like wasting his gas for the runt's pizza so he decided on Subway which was a gas friendly 10 minute drive.

He pulled into a small traffic jam on the way and with a long sigh he gazed out the window. From his sight, he noticed there were a lot of Konoha college school students(they had on their I.D Badges) walking along the sidewalks. By the number of them he assumed they were either on lunch break or skipping class too bad he didn't care though and he took off as the traffic eased.

He pulled into the subway parking lot, parked his car and entered the building taking his place in line which had 6 other people in front of him but he didn't mind since he was deciding on what to buy. Eventually he decided on two flatizza's (subway pizza) for Hidan and a foot long subway club for himself and two sprites. Screw Hidan's beer time is money and the food wasn't too expensive so he was okay with it. The line went down to four people including himself and he began to gaze around in boredom. He took a glance through the glass shield and saw a red Toyota Yaris and a navy blue Porsche pull up alongside his car. He watched as a bunch of college students came out and made their way into the outlet.

Not wanting to appear creepy he stole occasional glances at them from the corner of his eyes. From what he saw there was: A pink haired girl with short hair and green eyes, a blue eyed blonde girl with a ponytail, a long blue haired girl white almost lavender eyes, a girl with brown buns in her hair with brown eyes and a girl with curly red hair and sea green eyes. The line once again got shorter and he continued observing the students. They sat at a table at far right of him chatting as the rest of the bunch joined them consisting of the Uchiha's little brother, a spikey haired blonde with blue eyes, a pineapple brown haired guy with brown eyes, a white eyed guy with long brown hair and a guy with short spikey hair with animal like eyes and red fang marks on his face.

As he became the second to last person in line he noticed the red head girl and the fang boy get behind him in line as they were having a small chat. Finally it was his turn and he proceeded to order and awaited his lunch as the workers prepared it for him. While waiting at the cashier he noticed the duo ordering a wide variety at of subs and drinks undoubtedly assuming they were ordering for their peers as well. He collected his order and made a quick break for the door. Then it hit him, before he could open the door he remembered he didn't take straws so he quickly turned around only to bump into someone dropping his sub in the process. Before he could retaliate the person let out a quick sorry and picked up his sub for him, holding it out for him in a hand.

It was the red head girl. He politely took the sub from the girl's hand as she continued to babble more apologies with a red blush on her face. He took this quick moment to take in the girl's appearance. She was quite beautiful, he had to admit. Her hair and eyes complimented her face and her sun kissed skin. She looked about 5 ft 8,no more than 19. "It's okay, I didn't watch where I was going either," he ended her babbling. She gave him a small smile, " I'm Blossom," she held out a hand French manicured hand to him. "Kakuzu," he shook her hand. "Well it was unfortunate we had to meet this way Kakuzu, but excuse me I have subs to dress," she smiled again and inched her body to leave. Without thinking, "Me too," he replied walking to the condiments section with her. He proceeded to dress his sub taking in Blossom's appearance from the corner of his eyes as she organized her friends sub's. She was rather well proportioned. She wore a red short sleeved v-neck and a skinny black jean with a red converse. She had an average bust, a flat stomach, a defined waistline, thick thighs and more than the average bum. He didn't fail to notice her arms looked toned and a bit muscular. He smirked at this. _**A Pretty Little Thing… **_

Before he could start a conversation with her the fang boy showed up with a tray of subs in his hands. "Heh there you are, I forgot to dress these things," he said to her as she turned her attention to him. "Here hold my tray I'll dress those for you, you can bring them to the others if you want," she said to him. " I don't mind the wait," he gave her a grin and she smiled at him before dressing the other subs. Kakuzu kept a straight face as he finished dressing his sub. He looked at her and said, "It was nice meeting you Blossom," inching his body to walk away he also noticed the fang boy turn his attention to him as she spoke, "You too Kakuzu , take care," then walked off together to their friends. Remembering the straws this time he walked over to the counters and grabbed a couple before heading out the door. He opened his car and placed the items safely in the passengers seat and drinks in the cup holders as he hopped in. Before taking off he took a last glance into the outlets glass shield at Blossom. She was smiling and chatting with her friends with fang boy's arm behind her chair. _**Probably her boyfriend… **_

He then headed back to work.

This story just came to me one day. What do you guys think of this first chapter. Review Please


	2. Her Name Is Haruno Blossom

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakuzu's thoughts are in this font : _**Kakuzu Thoughts's**_

Her Name Is Haruno Blossom

Kakuzu arrived back on work with the lunches. He hopped out his vehicle, locking it right afterward and strolled into the building signing the roll book once again. He walked through the hallway to Hidan's office , seeing the man finally finished his work and placed the lunch and soda on his desk and walked off. Hidan being as starved as ever immediately dug into his pizza's stuffing taking a bite of two at the same time. The silver haired man then reached for his drink, "KAKUZU YOU FUCKER THIS ISN'T BEER!"

Ignoring Hidan's loud outburst, Kakuzu made his way to the staffroom where he saw Kisame, Sasori and Deidara talking. He pulled a chair and began eating his lunch. " So did you guys hear Fugaku's brining in a new a secretary tomorrow?" asked the blonde man. Kakuzu ears popped up at this, " Hmm, male or female?" Sasori inquired. " Not sure," Deidara answered. " Man..I hope its woman we already have enough men in this company ," the shark-like man complained. " Not like she'd want you anyway," came kakuzu. "As if she'd want you either, you look like a freak," Kisame replied, "Speak for yourself," he retaliated sipping his sprite. "Touche" Kisame grinned revealing pointy teeth.

"What if she's hot un?" came Deidara. "Then I'd bang the fuck out of her," came an arrogant voice from the doorway. Hidan propped up against the wall, "As long as she got tits I'm good." "With a banging body," Kisame said grinning. " So what if she's fat?" Sasori questioned. "Jashin No!" Hidan yelled in disgust causing the men to snicker. " Eh I like em a bit plump I wouldn't want to squish her," the shark man reasoned. "As long as she looks good," Deidara answered and Sasori shrugged, " But what if she's ugly?" he asked . "Then we use her to scare the pigeons off the balcony," Kisame said erupting into laughter with the others. The men then went into a long detailed debate over the supposed woman's features that even kakuzu participated in and quite frankly he enjoyed it.

After that the day went quite smoothly for kakuzu. There was No Hidan, It was peaceful, He got paid, He finished all his work at 3 instead of 4 and got to leave early. He made sure his office was neat and presentable for tomorrow , locked it, grabbed his briefcase and made his way out the building. He stopped at the front desk to sign himself out when he saw the Uchiha's brother bringing in boxes through the door. Sasuke held 4 tall boxes in his arms and placed them a little beyond the front desk. He assumed it was the new stock and office equipment they ordered a week ago. "Need some help with those?" he offered the boy knowing there were many more boxes to be carried. "No thanks, I got help," he replied before seeing a blonde boy, a pinkette girl and **a redhead girl** come in carrying 4 boxes in their arms as well.

"Teme where do we put these?" asked the blonde. Sasuke pointed to the area where he previously set down boxes and the trio set them down. The blonde looked at the boxes then folded his arms behind his head, "Uh Teme, how much more of these do we have to bring in again?" he asked. " Forty," Sasuke bluntly replied. " F-Forty !" the blonde exclaimed earning a punch in head from the pinkette. "Quit complaining!" she scolded him. "Oww…Sakura…" the boy replied rubbing his head. "Jeez, you didn't have to hit him that hard you know," came a voice from the redhead girl. _**Wait Wait Wait a red head girl?**_. Kakuzu turned his attention to the girl speaking to the pinkette. " He was being annoying," the pinkette sassed, placing her hands on her hips. "So? you annoy me all the time and you don't see me boxing you in the head," the red head replied folding her arms she pushed back a curly strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you love me too much," the pinkette grinned. "No, not really," she lazily replied. "Bitch" the pinkette said causing the red head to smirk.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Kakuzu heard a voice , snapping him out of his trance. He turned his head to see the blonde boy looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh yeah," Sasuke started, "Guys this is Itachi's co-worker Kakuzu," Sasuke introduced. The blonde then appeared in front of him as he went in to introduce himself, " My name is Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm gonna take over Namikaze Corp!" he exclaimed pointing his thumb at himself. "Dobe no-one cares," Sasuke lazily scolded. Grr…Sasuke!" he exclaimed again. The pinkette shoved the blonde out the way. " I'm Haruno Sakura , pleased to meet you sir," she introduced herself holding out a hand to him which he shook. The familiar looking red head didn't approach him but gave him a questioning look. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she suddenly questioned raising an eyebrow. Before he could answer the pinkette jumped in, " I apologize for my cousin's rudeness, her name is Haruno Blossom," she said to him giving her a quick a glare.

_**Blossom…..I remember her. **_"It's ok," he told Sakura. He turned his attention to Blossom, " Yes, we met at subway earlier." He explained. Her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I ran into you , sorry about that," she grinned. "You don't have to keep apologizing," he said fighting off a smirk but he failed. "Sorry, it's a habit," she said this time smiling at him. He wanted to say something but Sasuke beat him to it " Guys we have work to do, let's go," Sasuke instructed them walking through the door. "Well duty calls later," she turned away from him to walk with Sakura and Naruto. "Wait!" he called out at the three getting their attention. He placed his briefcase on the desk and took off his black jacket revealing a long sleeved white button down shirt, "I'll help out too," he said. Naruto was the first to react, "Really? Thanks that'd be great!" he exclaimed. Sakura gave him a smile and Blossom just glanced at him before walking through the door with them.

He quickly followed behind them out to the truck Sasuke brought the boxes with and began unloading. He decided on stacking 6 boxes 3 in each arm for every trip he'd make. From the corner of his eyes he saw Blossom looking at him, then turn away when he returned the look. This went on through the entire unloading process even from Sakura too. It took them approximately 10 minutes.

When they finally finished, Sakura was the first to approach him, "Wow you're really strong!" she commented. "Thank you," he plainly answered, hearing Sasuke scoff in the background. Sakura then giggled and ran over to him and kissed his face which then turned into a full make-out session. Kakuzu turned around to see Blossom and Naruto folding their arms, looking in disgust at the couple. He took this as a chance to talk to her. He appeared next her, "Hi," he said. "Hey," she replied now giving him her attention. "You're strong," she briefly commented glancing at his chest making him smirk. "Like what you see?" he teased. "You lift," she said turning her face away as she blushed.

"Yes, do you?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "I do, how much do you bench?" she asked looking at him again. "I don't know," he bluntly answered. She gave him a wide eyed expression, "Then how are you so str-," "I master in kung fu and kickboxing, I only lift whatever is closest to me" he cut her off. She gave him a concerned look, "Like what exactly?" she asked. "Training equipment, my bed, the fridge-," "The fridge?" she cut him off, "Don't you have food in there?" "Not really, I don't cook," he said. "How come?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. ( Kinda like what dogs do) "I never bothered learning," he said bluntly.

"Well you sho-," "KAKUZU!" a voice cut her off. _**Damn You Hidan…. **_"You thought I forgot didn't you? You owe me a fucking beer you jerk!" he yelled. "Friend of yours?" she asked Kakuzu , eyeing the silver haired man who was now approaching them. "Sadly yes," was all he said and Blossom nodded. "Who's the bitch?" Hidan asked eyeing Blossom. "You Apparently," Blossom plainly said she greeted Kakuzu goodbye and walked from the two. Kakuzu let out a angry growl. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at Hidan. "The fucking beer you owe me," Hidan practically yelled at him. "I don't owe you shit," Kakuzu glared. "Yes you do you cheap bastard sprite isn't beer you fucking owe me!" Hidan yelled again. "The deal was if I bought you lunch you'd leave me alone," he yelled back. "And I specifically asked for pizza and a beer is sprite beer? No it isn't! you owe me!" Hidan yelled again.

Kakuzu boiling with anger turned away from Hidan only to see the teens and the truck gone. "You bastard look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hidan exclaimed grabbing his shirt. Kakuzu yanked away from Hidan and stormed over to his vehicle with a raging Hidan stalking behind him. He got in the car and locked the doors in attempt to cool down. That didn't stop Hidan though…. Hidan yelled all the profanities that came to his head and he started banging on Kakuzu's car. He instantly rolled down the window, "Are you out you're fucking mind?! This was expensive!" Kakuzu practically screeched.

Certainly their loud ruckus caught the attention of every member of the Uchiha Corp who enjoyed the scene from the balcony above.

Kakuzu continued to screech at the pounding Hidan who showed no signs of stopping. The hot blooded man then started his car in desperate attempt to get away from the mad man. "HIDAN STOP IT!" Kakuzu screeched out the window. "NO! GIVE ME MY FUCKING BEER!" he yelled back. "I DON'T HAVE ANY BEER!" Kakuzu screeched back causing Hidan to kick off his license plate in fury. Then it happened…..Kakuzu lost it. "I'LL RUN YOU THE FUCK OVER!" he threatened. "DO IT BITCH!" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu stomped on the gas in attempt to kill the silver haired man who then jumped onto the windshield of his car. He then drifted all over the parking lot at full speed in attempt to get Hidan off. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!" Kakuzu yelled wilding turning the steering wheel in all kinds of directions. "NO!" Hidan screeched hanging on for his life.

Across the street a truck of teens looked on at the crazy display. Naruto and Sakura looked on speechless. "Sasuke are they always like this?" Blossom asked. "Who knows?" he shrugged and took off from the scene.

Second Chapter Up. I wanted to show a bit more of Kakuzu's violent outbursts. What do u think?


	3. Not So Average Day

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakuzu's thoughts are in this font : _**Kakuzu Thoughts's**_

**Not So Average Day**

The next morning Kakuzu woke up in the foulest of moods. His car had gotten damaged due to yesterday's events and he had paid to get it fixed specifically for today, which cost him extra.

He made a mental note to make Hidan's life hell from this day forth. Too bad he was already having a horrible morning to begin with.

He was extremely late for work this morning. It was 10:00 work started at 8:00. Kakuzu rushed into his vehicle with his briefcase in his hand and took off to work. He never thought such bad luck could possibly occur in one morning. He woke up two hours late, skipped breakfast, the water went so he had to carrying buckets of it from his storage tank to bathe, he forgot to iron his clothes and didn't get the time to properly groom himself.

He let out a long sigh as he pulled into a long line of traffic. He just wasn't winning this round. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the vehicles barely inched.

Then with a quick growl he pulled out of the lane, going into a side street that took him back his house. He parked the car in his garage, leaving his briefcase inside and went back in his house.

He quickly went into his living room and sat at the computer faxing Fugaku a letter detailing his absence at work for today, humbly apologizing then went to the kitchen to make him a little something to eat.

He went to the fridge and looked at its contents_**. Water.. Whole Wheat Muffins ..Lettuce…Orange Juice ..Apples. **_Kakuzu mentally sighed , he really needed to go grocery shopping but there was way too much traffic outside. So he grabbed a plate of two muffins, an apple and a tall glass of orange juice and plopped himself on the couch watching the local news. Apparently there were several road blocks due to new constructions and repairs to old roads going on and they apologized for the short notice. _**At least Fugaku won't be too angry at me now,**_ Kakuzu thought finishing his plate.

He went to the sink and washed up his dishes, putting them to dry in the drainer and cleaned up his counters. He looked around his house for anything that needed tidying up. He lived in a two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a large kitchen, a man cave, an attic, a basement, a garage and a front porch. About 10 minutes later Kakuzu couldn't find a single thing to do. He let out a deep sigh. Being a bachelor had its ups and downs. Although you can do whatever you want whenever you wanted to it was pretty lonely at times. His work was the only thing that kept him fully occupied and he enjoyed doing it.

He went upstairs to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He pulled out a plain round neck white shirt from his draw and wore that with his boxers. He flopped himself on the bed letting his thoughts consume him_**. I haven't been on a date in two years… **_He thought back to previous relationships. They never did last too long.

Kakuzu shifted on his left side of his body. He remembered all the crazy things that happened with his ex's over the past 5 years.

_**Age 30 .Girlfriend #1 Age: 35 Acted more like my boss than a lover. Argued a lot, she couldn't make me feel loved and she tried to control me. Dumped her and she childishly tried to attack me both physically and via social media. **_

_**Age 30 .Girlfriend #2 Age: 33 A nice lady, had two children…they were brats though and their father's jealousy caused more than enough problems in the relationship. That ended older women for me.**_

_**Age 31 .Girlfriend #3 Age: 31 Was more of a sex buddy than a girlfriend. Stayed together for a year, realized that we didn't love each other so we ended it. She was a freak in bed though…**_

_**Age #4 Age: 32 Stole money from me and I put her ass in jail. Stupid Bitch..**_

_**Age 32 .Girlfriend# 5 Age: 30 Cheated on me and I set her car on fire….the restraining order was worth it.**_

_**Age 33 . Girlfriend #6 Age: 27 Materialistic bitch… way too high maintenance …she was good in bed though…**_

He rolled over onto his back again, eyes tempting to close shut_**. Maybe I should give it another shot… **_With that Kakuzu drifted off into deep slumber.

Four hours later….

Kakuzu woke up with his stomach boiling in hunger. He groaned and ran his fingers through long hair yawning in the process. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain black jean and put it on. He didn't bother checking his appearance as he walked past the mirror and grabbed his wallet and car keys. He walked downstairs, tossed on a black n white sneaker then went out the door. He pulled out of the garage and sped down the street. The traffic jam had cleared up quite nicely, this lit Kakuzu's happiness up a notch. He decided on getting some ramen instead fast food this time and drove to Ichiraku 's ramen shop.

He pulled up at the side of a street and parked his car. He made sure it was locked then with his keys and wallet in hand, walked through the doors of the shop. Old man Teuchi and his daughter greeted him behind the counter. He ordered a miso ramen with bamboo shoots and sat at the far end corner of the shop near a window waiting. (I modernized the scenery a bit) The old man announced he was making a quick run to the grocery and he would be back soon.

A few minutes later he collected his order and sat down eating. While enjoying his food, he looked out the window and saw a peaceful looking park with children playing on the monkey bars and swing sets as their parents watched them. He continued like this until he finished his meal.

When he was finally done he brought the empty bowl back to the counter and paid. He took this time to get a bottle of water and pulled out some extra money. The man's daughter placed her hand on his, getting his attention, "It's on the house," she gave him a smile. Kakuzu wasn't one to argue when it came too free items so he placed his money back in his wallet. He felt a hand travel up his arm, "Would you like a sweet treat with that," she purred at him pushing her breasts up on the counter. Kakuzu mentally debated his choice. "Depends is it 'on the house' as well?" he questioned. "Of course…I aim to please the customers," she said giving him a wink. _**Does she always do this when her father isn't around?**_

Although his hormones told him to fuck her, his mind was elsewhere. He bluntly told the woman no and walked out of the shop before she could respond. However , he did run into the old man on his way out.

"Hey there, did you enjoy your meal?" the man politely asked.

"I sure did, your daughter is quite the whore," Kakuzu walked off saying, leaving old man Teuchi in utter dismay.

"**AYAME!**"

He decided to relax for a few minutes then he'd go to work and take record of the assets that came in yesterday so he would have less work to do tomorrow.

He walked over to the park and sat on an empty bench watching the children play. Though he found most children to be spoiled and bratty, he loved seeing them enjoying themselves in play since he wasn't able to do this as a child. The children ran and climbed the monkey bars with all their might, some were even innocently playing in the sand and mud having the time of their lives.

All except one. There was a little curly haired, blonde boy with sea- green eyes on the swing set, coldly looking at the grass. He looked no older than five, he wore a violet plain t-shirt and black pants and a violet converse.

For several minutes the boy remained in that same position and Kakuzu looked at him with concern. This seemed to reminded him of his past.

He remembered longing to play by himself because no-one would accept him. The other children would whisper and make jokes about him behind his back and pretend to be his friend because he would do their homework and use him for his material items. That tore him apart and filled him with rage and he distanced himself from everyone that wasn't family. He barely spoke to others and when he did it was pure sarcasm. All his smiles turned into cold glares and seriousness.

Without a second thought, Kakuzu walked over to the boy and sat in the swing next to him.

Sea-green met acid green for the first time.

If only glare's could kill…

The third chapter is up. Thank you guys so much for reading. I tried to make it a bit easier on your eyes, I know how difficult it can be to follow sometimes.


End file.
